


Regina's Mommy's Day

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Mother's Day, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, little Emma, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Emma loves her mommy!





	Regina's Mommy's Day

Regina doesn’t realize it’s Mother’s Day until she finds a certain someone in her bed. At first, all she can see is the crown of her head. When she lifts up the duvet, however, she finds Emma curled into a ball, asleep, thumb firmly planted in her mouth, baby blanket close to her chest, dreaming her sweet little girl dreams.

Emma’s eyes flutter open of their own accord once Regina reaches over to brush some stray hairs away from her eyes, and she is rewarded with a smile for her efforts. Slowly, Emma’s thumb retreats to take refuge under her baby blanket, and she yawns.

“Good morning, Emma,” Regina whispers, “When did you climb in here?”

Her little one inches closer, burying her sweet face into Regina’s chest and wrapping both her legs around one of hers.

“Mmmmmmm...” Emma moans, “Mommy warm...”

Regina nurses a smile of her own, tossing her arm over the duvet and Emma’s body to rub her back. “The better to keep you close, my dear.” Emma giggles.

“Wuv you, Mommy,” she says, pulling back and offering a toothy grin, “Happy Mommy’s Day.”

* * *

Emma does her best to help that day; she tries to make Regina’s bed all by herself, puts away all her toys, and even helps bake special Mommy’s Day cookies.

Regina watches with amusement as Emma does her best to ease the dough into the shape of a heart, tongue poking out in concentration like a cartoon character. She uses her hands since she’s scared of knives, meticulously checking every side of her cookie, making sure it’s up to snuff before handing it to the oven.

When the cookies are done baking and have had some time to cool, Emma writes “Emma loves Mommy” on it in blue frosting. The ‘E’ in her name is backwards, and so is the tail on the ‘y’ in Mommy, but Regina gushes over it regardless. She takes several pictures before Emma picks it up.

“Say ahhhh, Mommy, like this—” she insists, opening her own mouth as wide as she wished Regina.

Of course, Regina obliges. “Aaaaaa...”

Emma positions the cookie in her mouth. “Now bi’e, Mommy!”

She bites down, breaking off one side of the lopsided heart cookie crafted for her with such gentle hands. As she takes her time to chew, Emma gnaws on her lower lip waiting for her reaction.

“Mmmmm!” Regina hums, almost to the point of exaggeration, after swallowing with an audible gulp, “Give my compliments to the chef. I do believe that was the best cookie I’ve ever tasted.” Emma hides her face behind her hands, shaking her head as she squeals at the praise.

“I wuv you, Mommy...” she whispers when she calms.

Regina smiles. “Love you too, Emma. Always.”


End file.
